Sin permiso ¿o con él?
by Nimbusmind
Summary: Violada, ¿de verdad es eso una violación?, .. ¿y si me gusta?, ¿y si sigo buscando estos encuentros cada semana? y si ... ¿nos hemos enamorado? ¿Estocolmo? Nah! sólo sexo sin sentimientos, nada más, y nada No es nada muy vulgar ni explícito,pero bueh! SxM Esta cosa se está comiendo mis palabras, lamento si el texto sale incompleto (si, ya traté de editarlo)


Bien, es corto. Y no reclamen, ya estaba escrito pero perdido en mis borradores, sólo era cosa de encontrarlo y subirlo (cosa que, adivinen qué: acaba de pasar.)

Espero les guste, está... bueno, pues, es así. Como es.

...ahora...

* * *

Aprisionó mi cuerpo con el suyo, y comenzó a besarme, "si tan sólo lo hubiera adivinado antes, hubiera podido detenerlo" pensaba, pero era demasiado tarde; ahora mis piernas y brazos estaban atrapados: tenía mis muñecas agarradas con una mano, y mis piernas estaban atrapadas con su peso y su cuerpo, así que estaba inmovilizada, él aprovechó su mano libre sosteniendo mi cara para que no la volteara, y siguió besando mis labios con desesperación, como si quisiera comerlos en vez de besarles, como si los fuera a perder a pesar del dominio que tenía sobre mi cuerpo, pequeño a comparación del suyo, yo intentaba zafarme pero cuando me removía para librarme solo agarraba más fuerte mis muñecas, hasta el punto en que empezó a doler, llegó un momento en el que ni siquiera me dejaba respirar, tomaba aire en las pausas que él hacía sobre mi boca para hacer lo mismo. Así fue la primera vez, cuando me tomó a la fuerza, con brusquedad y sin mi consentimiento.  
Pero ahí estaba, la misma escena de todas las semanas, cediendo y dejándome someter por este extraño conocido que me violó sólo la primera vez hace ya 2 años. Después de eso, fua casi voluntario. Caminé sola por las calles a la semana siguiente, y a la siguiente de esa, y la siguiente también, jugando, con él y conmigo misma, "¿busco acaso un encuentro que me ilumine el día?", casi imploro su presencia...

Me gustó, ¿porqué negarlo? esos hipnotizantes ojos rojos consumieron mi alma en el momento en que me permitió verlos. Sus dientes puntiagudos, actualmente moridendo mis pechos, me cautivaron al instante, y su piel, ¡Dios, su piel! de un delicioso tono moreno, un suculento caramelo, que tengo el orgullo de saborear cada semana. Todo él es un dulce.  
**¿Cuál es su nombre?**  
_Soul_, es lo único que sé de él. El nombre que grito cuando el placer no me deja pensar. Un deprevado sexual que cree violarme cada semana. Pero, **¿acaso no soy yo la que se aprovecha de él?**

Supongo que lo sospecha, que lo sabe y sólo quiere segirme el juego, repetir esta escena de violación, así nos conocimos. Y así hemos seguido. Sexo sin amor, porque no nos conocemos ¿cómo será él?, ¿sabrá mi nombre?, ha entrado a mi casa (oh, vamos, hacerlo siempre en el piso sucio no es lo más agradable que existe, así que lo dejé llevarme a mi casa), queriendo sin querer.

—Maka... —soltó mi nombre en un suspiro. Bueno, si lo sabe.

—¿Mmm?—contesté con un gemido.

—Quisiera...quisiera conocerte.

Y ahí está, la roca que rompre el vidrio, la gota que derrama el vaso, el golpe que si duele en una pelea de amigos, la palabra envenenada que reza decepción entre letras. ¿Pero es acaso que no estoy dispuesta?, ¿No lo quiero conocer también?

—¿Justo ahora?—contesto con mi voz seca, la garganta herida por los gemidos previos.

—Bueno, no, primero dejame regalarnos un orgasmo y después lo platicamos, ¿vale?

—Oh, que considerado. De verdad, no te hubieras molestado—digo con ironía.

—Bueno, me reclamas cuando dejes tu misma de mover tus caderas.

Solté un suspiro de derrota (mientras claro, seguía moviéndome sobre él).

_Quizá si estoy dispuesta_, **¡Por supuesto que lo estoy!**

—Vale, lo platicamos...

* * *

Sin final ¡Oh si!, pero así es, como es, como tiene que ser y como a mi me gustó. No sé si es lemon, yo digo que no, es muy sencillo, y no dice nada vulgar aún así, lo pondré en la categoría que considere prudente, si hay reclamos, bueno, pueden decir lo que gusten.

¿comentarios?, ¿dudas?, ¿Ooc?, ¿dedicatorias?

(Maka Death, lo juré, donde sea y como sea que estés (espero de todo corazón que bien) esto es tuyo, lo prometí, esta y las demás, van por ti, ojalá te guste. No quiero ir por el mundo derramando miel, tu lo sabes, me gusta más esto, es más agresivo, (vale, no, no hablo de una violación) pero el amor meloso no me va.) Espero te guste.

todo eso, y más, ¡Review! (o PM), pero el review me hace sentir popular (vale, no, la verdad no, pero hace más atractiva una historia.)


End file.
